The Adventure of Mutt Jones
by imxnotxtellin
Summary: Mutt's FINALLY going to school. Simple, right? Meeting with old 'friends' is one thing, getting kidnapped is another. please detailed reviews I'm a noob so i need to know my weak spots After KOTCS...MuttXOC
1. Starting School

"I am not going to your collage!!" the yell of a familiar voice rang through the house of Jones'.

"Oh yes you are! I don't care if you pay attention in class, I expect you to at least stay on campus! And if I have to, I'll resort to my whip!!' the voice of an elder man looped back.

"How about this, I stay as a janitor, I'm still on campus and I listen to your lectures" he shot back.

"Well then how about this," said the aspirated man, "If you manage to stay in school for a week, I'll allow you to keep your bike….in one piece".

Aware of the threat, the younger one shot his attention up, he nodded.

"Good son", he said, tilting his head down, "would you like a ride?" the old man said lifting his head. He didn't get a reply. Instead, the sound of an engine was the answer.

"Indy, breakfast is ready!" Marion called.

"Heh, kid left so quickly, he forgot his breakfast" He said.

"Since Mutt left, would you eat the rest of this, I'm not going to waste my time wrapping these leftovers that he would probably not eat" said the annoyed Marion.

"Sure honey, I'm usually early anyway".

* * *

Mutt's stomach started grumbling as soon as he got to Marshall Collage.

"_I really should have eaten before leaving"_ he thought.

As he walked to the nearest building, he noticed that the statue that the Russians crashed into was still broken.

"_Geez…these guys sure take awhile to notice someone's head had fallen off"._

Before he could actually walk into the building, he noticed the jock that he punched awhile ago and his pack, including his girlfriend.

He tried to pass through without being noticed, but no, a hand reached and clutched his shoulder spinning him around.

"Well, if it isn't the greaser that randomly punched me in the diner" he said.

"Well, if it isn't the jock with the crooked nose" he shot back.

A left fist collided with Mutt's cheek, thrusting him back a little.

"We'll see who has the crooked nose after this" the jock said as he threw another punch.

This time he couldn't shift back because a bigger guy held him up, so he accepted the entire force.

"This is for punching my boyfriend" the girl said giving him a square slap to his right cheek.

The bigger guy (forcefully) dropped him. Mutt stood back up, brushed off the dust and smirked.

This angered the jock, showing it with a back hand slap to his left cheek (think: KOTCS beginning scene). Mutt reeled a little, but he was still standing. The jock was unsatisfied so he grabbed Mutt by the collar of his jacket and prepared to give him a knuckle sandwich but was stopped….with something that appeared to be a boot(LOL) colliding with the jock's head.

He turned to see the greasers that helped him escape the Russians.

"We meet again" said one of the greasers. "What are you doing with one of **our **kin?" obviously directing to the jock holding Mutt.

The jock let go of him, directing his attention to the other greaser.

"You're lucky this time, but the next time you won't be so lucky…"he said, making his way across the campus.

"Lame!!" the greaser yelled out, pointing the symbol (not the middle one) to the retreating jocks. All of them were rejoicing.

"New here?" the greaser asked as he put an arm around the quiet Mutt.

"Yeah, recently transferred" He replied.

"You're the guy who started the fight at the diner right?" He asked

"Well, yeah"

"That was awesome! I finally got revenge on one of those wimps!"

"Sorry I couldn't stay for the entire fight" he said thinking of the Russians.

"Well, anyway, names Steve, Steve Hopkins, but you can call me 'Clash'" he introduced.

"Ok, 'Clash'; I'm Mutt, Mutt Jones" Mutt answered.

"What's your real name?" he asked again.

Mutt stiffened up a bit, "Come on, it ain't that bad, look that's why they call me Clash!!"

"Henry Jones….the third" he said trailing off.

"No way, you're the dean's kid?" Clash exclaimed. With that, Mutt expected a burst of laughter. "Lucky! You get free marks and you can steal answers for exams easily!" Clash said instead.

Mutt looked at him in astonishment, "You really think so? I never thought of that"

He laughed "Sure your old geezer's a lousy one at lecturing, but he's got some cool stuff on his desk".

This time Mutt laughed, thinking of what might be on it.

Suddenly the bell rang. "Darn, I'm supposed to talk with your geezer" Clash said. "See you at lunch!"

The group of greasers quickly dispersed leaving only Mutt standing. After a few seconds he realized, he didn't know where or what his classes were and where the office was.

"_Shoot!"_ he thought to himself.

He looked around for someone to ask (almost everyone was in class already) and saw a girl wearing jeans and a sweater.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the office is?"

She turned to face him. She had pale skin, blown hair, and brown eyes, and had Asian features. "Through the library, go straight until you see stairs, three flights up, and turn left, closest door to you right" she said pointing to the library.

"Ok thanks" he said. She smiled and headed the other way.


	2. First Day outing

* * *

"You're late" said Mrs. Mitt

Mutt walked through to a nearest seat. "And you are?" she asked.

"Jones" he said. He was tired because running up a flight of stairs, down, and across to the other side of the campus was not an easy thing without breaking a sweat.

"Henry Jones, am I correct?" She asked.

"It's Mutt" He replied bluntly as he took a seat near the back corner.

Unaware to him, the girl he sat beside looked at him in disgust.

After a long lecture from Mrs. Mitts, the class was to work in partners with the person next to them. Mutt wasn't paying attention and was sleeping, until he felt something whack him in the forehead.

"Ouch…"he said rubbing the area.

"Wake up" she said annoyed. "We're supposed to work in partners…"

"Really? What are we doing?"

"Read page 5", she said showing to textbook to him.

"Where?" he was a bit dazed.

"Here" she grunted shoving the book at him, which knocked the air out of him as it hit his chest.

He looked at her, realized something "You're the girl I was talking to before!"

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Aren't you the girl? Who help me find the-" he said trailing off. He looked closer; she wore a poodle skirt and pink blouse.

"Oh, sorry…I thought you were someone else" he said slightly red.

After the class ended, he rushed to the cafeteria with his new school map and bought some grub before meeting with the other greasers.

While talking with them, he saw the girl that he worked with in his first class walk by.

"Who's that? He pointed as he asked one of the greasers that saw in same class.

"That's Lexi" He answered, "She also has a twin sister, who's more of a tomboy than her and is an exchange student from Shanghai"

Mutt smacked his head, "That's why she didn't recognize me! How could I be so stupid?"

The greaser shrugged, "Her sister's name's Mary, they look similar but their personalities are a another thing, Lexi's kind of a bitch, Mary's nice but rough at times, the only thing they have alike are there strength".

"How so?" Mutt asked as he rubbed the small bruise on his forehead.

"That" he said pointing "Was a flick"

"Really?" he asked with his eyes widened.

"Mary's stronger, but Lexi's faster"

"So I shouldn't get on their bad sides"

He nodded, "I did and ended up getting a broken nose from Lexi"

"Ouch"

* * *

"Finally! The end of the day!" Mutt yelled out outside.

He walked over to his bike and was about to start the engine but he noticed one of the twins.

"Hey! Uh…Mary! Right?"

She turned and saw him "Um….yes?"

"Thanks for helping me find the office"

"You welcome" she said."And you are?"

"Mutt Jones"

"So you're related to Dr. Jones I believe?

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess" she said walking over to him

"This is your bike?" she asked apparently fascinated.

"Yeah, like it?"

She nodded. "Wanna Ride?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, but a devilish grin spread across her cute face. She hopped on and he set the bike in gear.

With her clutching his waist, there was no way she hold fall off unless something hit her. He did a wheeling on the road before going through an alley. Clearly she was enjoying this, being able to go on a bike was her dream!

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Down this road turn left, um…my mom would kill me if she saw me on this, so…could you leave your bike somewhere away from my house"

"Sure, is your sister home yet?"

"Um, I don't think so; she's out with her friends, why?"

"I have to work with her in a project"

"Oh, I'll tell her about that then"

"Thanks"

"Um, could you do a favor for me? Could you not tell anyone about this?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"If my sis finds out, she'll freak"

"Ok…why?"

"She's jealous of me always hanging out with guys because she doesn't have a boyfriend, and she thinks I have one".

"Ha-ha, she'll think it's me right?"

"Yeah, but it's her fault, she always is bitchy and has a bad temper".

"I noticed that instantly"

"There, turn left!" she said changing the subject.

Mutt left his bike in the corner and walked with Mary down the street.

"My house is this one" she said with a small grammar problem.

He laughed," This one's my house" he said correcting her.

She blushed and laughed with him.

"Thanks for taking me home" she said.

"In return for helping me find the office, and this…"he said before giving her a peck on the cheek.

She blushed a deep shade of red and was turned speechless.


	3. Family and Friends

"Um…Are you ok?" Mutt asked.

Mary was stuck in a daze…before shaking her head little. "Sorry, it's just……I've…um…never mind, see you tomorrow"

"Ok then, later" he said walking back to his bike.

* * *

"He did WHAT!!" yelled Lexi.

"He offered me a ride, what did you think I'd do?"

"NOT THAT!!" she yelled.

"…it was unexpected"

"He first snoozed in class after being late and now he kisses you and-"

"Ok, ok, the next time I see him I'll slap him"

"No, I'LL SLAP HIM"

"Whatever". Mary walked upstairs to her room. There was a lock so it was impossible for anyone to get in unless she forgets to lock it. She quickly went to her personal washroom and looked in the mirror.

"I try telling her about the project and this is what happens" she says.

"_Dad was Chinese, Mom was Spanish. Mom and Dad were divorced, Dad lived in China, Mom lived here, I lived with Dad for 15 years, and was forced to move to America and live with mom a year ago, because dad had to do something...we haven't contacted him since…"_

She took her hand and pulled out a necklace. It was cold even against her skin, and was sharp. The triangular shape was red and cradled in chains of gold.

"_Dad gave this to me and only me, I guess he thought I was the responsible one, well he was right. He told me to keep it hidden, from everyone, even Mom and Lexi, But why?"_

* * *

Mutt opened the door to see his pissed off mom.

"Where were you?" she spoke, obviously holding her anger in.

"Working on a project with a friend" he lied,

"Oh? You've made friends already?"

He nodded like a little bobble-head dog.

"What are some of their names?"

He stifled, he only knew 3 peoples names.

"Steve, Lexi, Mary…"

"Oh **girl** friends…"

"Uh…I met Lexi because I had to work with her"

"And Mary is?"

"Her twin sister, whom I mistaken"

Unexpectedly, the bathroom toilet flushed (loudly), and the sink turned on and off, and out came his old man.

"Steve as in Steve Hopkins?" he asked.

"Um…yeah"

"Funny guy he is"

"He saved me from the jock that I punched over in the diner"

"Really, that jock deserved it, he's a trouble maker"

Mutt laughed.

"Ok, Mutt eat, Indy work" Marion interrupted.

Indy passed his son.

"Don't eat the meat, something's wrong with it"

"Ok…"

* * *

The next day, Mutt managed to wake up earlier and turned on the stove.

His hair didn't have the usual grease so his hair was all over the place.

_"I'll do my hair later" _he thought feeling it for parts that stood up.

He cracked a couple of eggs and began making scrambled eggs

"My, you're early" a sudden voice was heard.

"Hi mom"

"Why so early?"

"I dunno, I guess I like school"

With that a squeal of joy was heard, and a run for someone else.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said that" _he thought as he got back to cooking.

Mutt ended up making too much for himself so he saved to leftovers for his parents.

30 minutes later

He finally gets out of the washroom and out the door, kicking his bike into gear and averaging out his speed.

"_I wonder what Mary was trying to say yesterday_" he thought.

"Hey Mutt!!" yelled a familiar voice.

Mutt turned to see Clash with his bike.

"You've got an awesome bike there" Clash said.

"Thanks, sweet ride you got there too"

"Your old man must have a fortune to afford that!"

"I guess you got a point there" Mutt said laughing.

* * *

Parking the bike with the big bunch of multi-colored bikes was strange but cool. Clash already left for his class.

"Hey" said recognizable voice

"Hi Mary"

"I see you're early again, what class do you have first?"

"I dunno, lemme see" he said pulling out a sheet from one of his pockets.

She took the sheet and read it over.

He looked at her, studying the words carefully, before watching her eyes widen.

"You have all your classes with me today"

"Really?"

"Here" she said giving the sheet to him.

"So I have all classes with Lexi on odd days and all with you on even days"

"I think so"

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Shoot, let's go" Mutt says.

"Ok"

"_Please, tell me that you're not going to stay with me"_ she thought.


	4. Betrayal?

4 days later

"Finally another week's gone by" Mutt claimed stretching.

Mary, who was not listening, thumped her head on the desk.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

She immediately shot up. "Huh? Oh, I didn't get much sleep last night" she lied.

"_Something's definitely wrong; I'd better stick with her until I see what"_

* * *

"Mary, wait up!" he yelled.

She turned and put on a fake smile" hey" she said.

Mutt could obviously see through that and walked up to her.

"You wanna get some shakes? I'll pay" he asked.

"Um…sure I guess" she said blushing.

"Are you gonna take your bike?" she asked pointing.

"Nah, I'm too lazy, I'll get it later"

"Ok then" she said looking up at him, making eye contact.

Either he didn't get the message to leave her alone, or he thought it was something else, because he totally ignored it and put his hand on her waist.

She didn't mind…much.

Once at the diner he ordered two milkshakes; one strawberry and one coffee flavored.

The cashier gave Mutt a death glare before handing him the drinks.

Mary seemed to want to slip away from him, but in obvious looking, he would notice.

They both sat at a table in a corner, which was quieter than usual.

"So, Why did you want to get drinks for?" she asked before sipping her strawberry shake.

"I was thirsty" he lied, sipping his.

There was a long awkward pause between them until…

"Hey Mutt!!" yelled Clash.

They both jumped and turn to Clash's direction; most of the greasers were following behind him.

"Is this your girlfriend?" He asks whistling at her.

All she did was blush.

"Um…more like a friend that's a girl" he replied.

"Hm… well I guess that's a good start, being this your…second? Day here"

"Dude, I've been here for a week."

"Dude, she has a classy chassis (great body), and she's stacked (I am not saying what this means…)" Clash whispered into his ear.

"What?! I'm not fast!" he yelled, getting some heads turning.

"Come on, don't be a wet rag" he said.

"Whatever" he said clearly annoyed and embarrassed.

He turned to face her direction, but she wasn't there. Only a glass was left behind.

"Mary, wait!" he yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

"Ok, I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd see them there!" Mutt said.

Mary was clearly pissed off and was walking on a trail away from the collage area.

"I only wanted to talk with you please!"

Mary turned around and faced him.

"You can slap me all you want, just forgive me please!!" he begged.

She sighed and cracked her knuckles, "If you say so.."

With that she gave him a square punch in the jaw, causing him to fly a few feet away.

He was seeing stars for a minute, before she started laughing.

"Ok, I forgive you, but don't pull a stunt like that again" She said turning away.

He brought himself up. There was a huge red mark on his face from the punch...and apparently, it hurt like hell. He started to rub the mark before anyone else saw.

"And also, I was going easy on you" she said.

"_That was easy?! No wonder she's rough, she gave me a pounding"_

He walked up to her and looked her in the eye. She was trying not to make eye contact. Instead, she seemed to look at the bushes behind Mutt.

"Are you hiding something?"

Her eyes widened with his question and she looked down to something under her shirt.

"I guess there's no point hiding this" she said pulling something out.

Mutt's eyes widened to the sight of the gem as he stared in awe.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A key" she said letting him touch it.

"To what?"

"I don't know" she said looking away.

He let go of the gem, "Is there something wrong?" he walked over to her.

She faced him; he saw a tear streaming down her face. With that, he knew. She was hurting inside. He went over to her, she tried to back away, but instead he embraced her.

"It's ok, cry if you want"

With that she started sobbing, into his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mutt, I'm so sorry" she said.

With that she broke the embrace.

Suddenly, several men came out of the bushes. They were tall and Asian. They grabbed hold of Mutt. Another two went to Mary. "Excellent job…Amanda" one said.

"What's going on? Who's Amanda?" he said struggling.

Mary turned away and whiped the tears away, "It's my real name"

With that, a blunt force hit the back of head, and everything went black.

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but I'm having a small writer's block...it should pass in a few days...I managed to meet Kalan Porter last night so..yeah didn't have time to write much...


	5. Revenge

1 day later

Mutt finally wakes to a sudden jerk in movement of where he was sitting on. He was tied to a post and tightly as well.

_"Where am I? What happened? Oh, right, I got knocked out by some morons. Is this a cargo room? Guess it is, but where are we heading? It would be great if this damn place had some windows."_

It was close to pitch dark, but there was some light coming from some barely lit lamps.

He looked around trying to focus his sight. Then, he hears a sob and noticed Mary/ Amanda.

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to get involved…in any of this" _Amanda thought as she sat crying in the corner of the cargo room of the plane.

"What is wrong?" a voice with a heavy accent said towering over her.

"Go to hell" she said in Chinese, sending with a death glare with her bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, look like someone has fallen in love with a mutt"

"I said shut up!" she yelled, kicking him hard in the stomach (PF flyers are awesome to kick with)

With that several men pointed guns at her. "We don't care you are the leader's daughter, teach him like this and we'll-"

"Get away from her!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned to see Mutt conscious and tied up. He was trying to pull against the ties but all his efforts proved to be no use.

"You are supposed to be bait, now act like one" said the man Amanda kicked, who was brushing the dirt off his suit.

"Where are we going?" he demanded.

"Should I tell you? Oh why not, Club Obi-Wan or what is left or it" he said.

"What do you mean what's left of it?" Mutt said being skeptical.

"Well, after their main event's singer went missing and the mass destruction caused by **your** father and the death of Chen, the club went bankrupt and was forced to shut down"

"So, you want to take revenge on my father?"

"Yes, how smart Americans have become!" That remark made Mutt give the guy a death glare.

"Well, after the events of bankruptcy, my father was targeted by rival gangs and assassinated shortly afterwards"

"Hang on, **your **father?!"

"Oh my, I have spoken too much, yes; I am his other son, Kao Kan. After my father, Lao Che died I was promoted to crime lord!"

"More like a pompous son of a bitch" the boy muttered under his breath.

"Watch your mouth there boy, or you might it blown off" Kao said snapping his finger, which signaled some gunman to aim at him.

Mutt growled a little. "Oh, the mutt's going to bear his teeth?" Kao said mockingly. The rest of the men laughed at the bad joke.

"Is it just revenge you want?" Mutt asked.

"No, there is another thing" he said walking up to Amanda. He forcefully pulls her up and with him. "You see her necklace? It is a key to a something very special" he said pulling out the necklace.

"The necklace is actually a piece of the jeweled peacock that belonged to Alexander the Great, which acts as a key to finding the other eye of the peacock."

"Other eye?" Mutt asked.

"Oh, never mind about Americans being smart, we found one of the peacocks eye's and nearly lost it during the events, but we found it under my brother's corpse"

"That must have been fun" Mutt said sarcastically.

"We have clues and know the whereabouts, but we need Dr. Jones to help us"

"So you're using him as a pawn?"

"Well, I guess you could say, because, like pawns, they get used and destroyed"

"Meaning you're gonna kill him then right?"

"Yes! Smart boy! We will do the same thing to you then!"

"Yay…sounds like a blast" he said again sarcastic.

* * *

"Where is that boy? It's 7 in the morning and he's still not back!" Marion complained.

"Maybe he went out with his friends" Indy chimed in.

"Mutt's never this late. I'm worried"

"I go search the campus" Indy said putting on his jacket.

Indy's trip looking for Mutt didn't go far, because there was a big yellow envelope on his front porch, with large Chinese words stamped on it. He sat on the porch and opened the package. Inside there was a sheet of paper written entirely in Chinese characters.

_"We have captured your son, if you want him back alive, come to club obi-wan, you may bring your wife if you want, though she is not our target, we promise we will not attack her under any circumstances if you leave her. Kao Kan" _Indy thought.

"_Kao Kan, the surviving son of Lao Che" _he smirking, he remembered the young one, how his brother, Chen shot Wu Han when he didn't expect it, and how he killed Chen in return. "The machine gun wielding brother" He said returning into the house.

"Did you find Mutt?" Marion asked hoping.

"No, but I know where he is" He replied rushing himself into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she said watching him grab his pistol and bullwhip.

"China" he said.

"What!? What's going on?" Marion exclaimed.

"Our son's been kidnapped, I need you to stay here" he said placing his arms on her shoulders.

"No, I'm coming whether you like it or not" she argued.

"It's too dangerous!"

"I've been through worst with you" she smiled.

"But, its different now, if I die, at least you can take care of Mutt"

"Oh, good idea, lay the obligations on me!" she said annoyed.

He sighed "Fine, but don't blame me if we get captured!"


	6. Question and Answer

I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long...major writer's block, but i promise this one's longer and more detailed. This chapters slightly based off Kalan Porter's song, Wrong. It's an awesome song.

Also, I've change some info in the 2nd and 3rd chapters (they're minor bits)and a few typos are corrected...sorry for any inconvenience.

* * *

"Why did you change your name to Mary?" Mutt asked. He got no reply from the forlorn girl.

Amanda sat next (though at a fair distance away) to Mutt, with her hands on her knees, apparently still silently sobbing away.

"_I can't believe that bastard, she did nothing but she ended up getting the pain, even though it was meant for me"_

Before long the plane came to an erupt stop, which sent a few boxes of the cargo flying around, knocking a few men down and almost killing the two teens(teens right?). Suddenly a crate on the top of a stack came crashing down in Amanda's direction. She had no time to move out of the way, so she braced for the impact.

_"I'll got to do something!"_ Mutt thought as he struggled against the ties. He had no idea what it was holding him down, but he managed to break free of them, and with that, he ran towards her.

She felt no impact, and opened her eyes. Instead of seeing a crate falling on her, she saw Mutt right in front of her, he had a bleeding shoulder and wrists (from the ties) and she could see the obvious pain in his eyes.

She was shocked to see him do this. She was in even more shock when he collapsed into her laps. Some of the men came over and picked him up. "Throw him in a crate, never mind about the bleeding" one said.

Suddenly the man toppled over. Amanda had given a good night sleep. The rest of the men seized her. "Tie her up and tape her mouth shut" another said.

* * *

After a long car ride they stopped at an old building. Amanda was strained to move. What she saw was horrible. There was some residue of the club name, but it was close to impossible to make out. The walls were moldy and stained greenish, she bet it originally was a cream kind of color. As she walked in the disgusting building she saw rats and cobwebs everywhere, lucky for her, she wore jeans. There were broken chairs and tables, as well as a stage that had residue that looked like balloons. The lights were covered in thick layers of dust that you couldn't even tell what color light it was supposed to shine.

She looked down to see puddles of water and it smelled awful. She was forced to go down a flight of stairs. Making sure she did not step on anything surprising she did not look at her destination.

When she did, what she saw was appalling. From a disgusting looking bar to a futuristic looking research lab was quite remarkable. The men pulled Mutt out and dragged him into another room. From the looks of the door, it appeared to be a prison.

The ropes were cut off and the thing covering her mouth was removed. Immediately she spoke.

"I've had enough of this, anymore and I'll kill myself!"

"Oh, come now, we are almost done, we just need you to help get Dr. Jones in our grasp" Kao said.

"I quit" she said.

"What did you say?"

"I said I quit! I'd rather stay down in the dungeons then work with you anymore dad!"

Everyone was shock at what she said, even she herself was startled. Kao smiled a devilish grin similar to his older brother's and snapped his finger(smiles run in the family i guess).

Two of the men grabbed her, she was pissed at one of them for pulling her hair but nevertheless, she willingly followed them down to the dungeon.

Inside the room, there were many cells, and many strange and scary looking people. Some reached out for her, resulting in a high-pitched scream from Amanda. They spoke an unusual dialect of Chinese that she didn't recognize, and they all had an odd look in there eyes.

* * *

"This ought to teach you!" Said one of the men (whom she did not know), who threw her in a barred room.

She let out a small grunt as she hit the hard cell floor, butt first. It still hurt, though it was slight cushioned by something that looked like dry grass.

She began to look around after a few seconds of waiting for her eyes to focus and saw Mutt lying in the grass-like material, apparently still breathing.

She slowly crawled over to him. She saw the drying blood stains around him, and then remembered that she was slightly covered in some of it too. She planned to check his pulse on his wrist, but the blood on it made her nervous. So she had no choice but to check but placing her head on his chest. She placed it lightly on it. His pulse was weak but she could hear it….slowly fading…

This shocked her; she didn't know what to do. She looked around for something to cover his wounds, most notably his shoulder wound, which was still gushing out a bit of blood.

Before she knew it, she started crying. She didn't bother wiping them away, she let them fall.

"Mutt! Wake up Mutt!" She called out, hoping he would hear. The people in the other cells stopped their chattering at listened to her plea.

"Don't die please! (Sob) this is all my fault, I never wanted to do this, I'm sorry…Mutt…I'm sorry!"

She couldn't help but start sobbing as hard as she could. She began crying on him (similar to the way Sakura was crying for Sasuke in Naruto, episode 16 or 17 I forget). She had done things like this before to other people, but she never developed feelings for anyone, because her father had made her heart practically frozen. But he was different...he actually melted away the ice.

She lifted her head once more and looked at him. His face once colored, faded. She sub-conciously began moving closer to his face. Unaware of this, she suddenly kissed him on the cheek. She suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away. She noticed right away his eye brows twitching. She laid her head on his chest once more. Surprisingly she felt his pulse get stronger and stronger. She quickly sat up and placed a hand on his face.

"Mutt?"

She watched his eyes twitch a little, and slowly open, to see Amanda's worried (tear-stained) face, smile.

"Welcome back" she said hugging him somewhat tightly.

He looked at her surprised for a moment, but then accepted the hug. With her help, Mutt managed to sit up.

"Mutt, I'm-" she started before being cut off by Mutt covering her mouth.

"Stop saying that, I've heard it enough"

"You mean you heard my calling?"

"It's what brought me back" he said smiling.

The people outside started to cheer, even though they could not see or understand the two, due to a concrete wall separating them, they still felt the emotion from them.

"Now, with your wounds" she said changing the subject.

He began taking off his jacket while she looked for something to use as a bandage.

"Girl!" one of the people (who could speak poor but ok English)yelled. This startled her for a minute but she (tried to) stuck her head out to see an old man with gray hair.

"Use this" he said handing her a cloth bandage that looked like it was never used before.

"Um…thank you sir, you don't know how much this means to me" she thanked.

"Anything to help a fellow prisoner" he said.

She turned around to see the half-naked Mutt slightly annoyed(and blushing).

"Turn around" she demanded annoyed, although she was annoyed she began to think otherwise.

_"Awesome…six packs…tanned skin…what else? No, what am I thinking? I don't love him, do I?"_

"Here's a bucket of water if you need it" He said pointing to it.

She washed the wound and began to wrap it.

"Amanda means 'deserving of great love', which my mother named me. When my parents divorced, my mom started to call me Mary, which meant "sorrow or bitterness". My mom thought I was 'daddy's girl' and totally rejected me, while Lexi…got all the pampering"

"I see"

After about a minute of total silence the people started to begin their chattering.

"There!" Amanda said giving Mutt a slap on the back. He jumped a bit from the impact.

"Now your wrists…but first, PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" Amanda was clearly red when she yelled this out.

Mutt began laughing, "Usually girls would be ecstatic to see this!" he said putting his shirt back on.

Amanda ignored him and got to fixing his wrists.

"Mutt, I have an idea" She suddenly said.

"What?"

"Come here" she said leaning in to his ears.

"_I'll first yell out that you're dead from blood loss, and you are 'dead' in your blood stained patch, I bet at least 2 of them would come so…"she whispered._

* * *

Not long after she managed to finish explaining the plan, two men came in. The people began chattering once more, this time they seemed more vicious.

The two stopped at the cell right next to Mutt and Amanda's. One opened the door and the other pulled out the old man who gave Amanda the bandages. She watched in horror as he was pulled by his long, white hair out of the cell.

"By order of our leader, you are of no use to this anymore, any last requests before we kill you?" said the one with the keys, who had a weird nasally voice.

"Yes, the girl has a request and needs to speak privately with you" he said weakly, pointing to Amanda who was shocked.

"_This isn't part of the plan! Mutt's supposed to be dead!"_ she thought, looking at the confused Mutt.

"Ok, we will carry your request out afterwards" said the nasally man.

With that a loud bang rang the entire dungeon.

Tears started streaming down Amanda's face once more and turned away from the horrendous sight, this time Mutt was there to comfort her. She was clearly greiving over the kind old man whom she just met.

"_Let's wing the plan_" he whispered to her.

The two men came in the cell and they both did different things; the one with the keys approached Amanda and the one who pulled out the old man approached Mutt armed with a gun. She glared at him.

"Well? What do you want?" he asked.

She said nothing and glared even more.

"Well?! Answer me!" he yelled, reaching for her arm.

The moment he touched her, she delivered a kick to his groin so hard, that he would be out in a coma for about 6 months.

The guy with a gun had a slow reaction. Before he got a chance to pull the trigger of the gun, Mutt had already pulled it away and punched him hard, letting a loud crack be heard.

"Not exactly as planned, but whatever" she muttered grabbing the keys and the gun that he had on person.

"Hang on, you know how to handle a gun?!" Mutt exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, what do you expect?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Tell me to never piss you off again" he whimpered.

She used the keys and unlocked the remaining cells. The people were confused, but slowly and quietly left the cells.

She slowly crept to the door and released the safety trigger on the gun and prepares to open it...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!sorry, I'm kinda tired so this is the best i've got...

TRIVIA

Lexi is fast at running due to track and field and better at speaking english due to her longer stay in America, also fluent at Spanish, cannot speak but can understand Chinese.

Mary is strong with kicking and punching due to various martial arts and can speak(and understand) various dialects of Chinese. Cannot understand Spanish, but knows limited English.

Both look almost like Kristin Kreuk with dark brown hair. Lexi obviously has longer, wavier hair than Amanda, who has straighter, shorter locks. Lexi kind of has lighter hair due to exposure to sunlight (though unnoticable).


	7. Returning the Favor

* * *

ok, i officially hate single day holidays, i do not like my parents staring at my work... please enjoy this...

* * *

The door was only half open when a shot was heard, and a yelp of pain countered it.

The bullet entered Amanda's right arm, she flinched and raised her left arm with the gun and fired, missing the shooter by at least a mile. She dropped the gun (as well as collapse herself) and clutched the wound, which was spewing out a fair amount of blood.

More guns began to aim her way. Mutt managed to pick up the gun and aim it at her shooter. It turns out it was Kao.

"Nice seeing you alive again boy" said the devilish Kao.

Mutt started to panic a bit; he didn't know what to do with the gun, as well as how to use it.

"Any last words boy?" Kao commented.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see the people from the cells holding random items as weapons.

"We will take care of them" Said the woman who placed her hand on him. He opened his mouth to speak again but was for a second time interrupted.

"Thank you for setting us free, and now we are returning the favor" she said handing him another bandage.

"This is for her, now leave" she said for the last time.

Suddenly everyone who was in the cell charged at Kao and his men, outnumbering them by about…300 at least. The men began firing their guns, killing many of them. One bullet slight grazed Mutt's cheek, alerting him to move. He pulled Amanda up and dragged her out a door that said 'emergency exit'

* * *

It was twilight so it was getting dark. Mutt hopped into a car that was idling and Amanda got into the passenger's seat. He slammed his foot on the gas and drove off, with a very pissed off man yelling at him for stealing his car.

Some more of Kao's men got into their enormous vehicles and chased after them. The car that Mutt stole was old, but is in good enough shape to allow him to make sharp turns. In which he does, losing one of the vehicles. A few bullets enter the car's frame, making Mutt aware that they had guns and swiveled the steering wheel around to make it seem impossible for the men to aim. This resulted in a very dizzy passenger beside him. After losing all but one of the vehicles, the exhausted Mutt grabbed the nearby gun that Amanda had and aimed for the vehicles wheel. With one fire the vehicle came to a halt. Because Mutt was not paying attention to his driving, he ended up crashing into a tree a distance away from the last vehicle. It was a minor crash but enough to damage the engine.

Mutt quickly got out of the car and cursed under his breath. Amanda slowly got out and used a side of it for support. Her vision was starting to blur.

It was too dark to see and try to fix it so they had no choice but to stick by the car until daybreak.

Amanda managed to get a few feet closer to Mutt before collapsing once again. Mutt managed to break her fall so she was able to sit.

"I've losing too much blood" she said weakly.

"I'll go look for a lamp or something" he said in a panicked tone, letting her rest by a tree trunk. After a few minutes of searching, a light shone through the night atmosphere. He quickly ran back to Amanda and examined the wound. It was quite bloody, but sure enough he saw the bullet.

"This might hurt, but bear the pain, I'm gonna try and get it out" he said pulling out his switchblade.

"Hold this" he said giving her the light.

Suddenly a new more painful surge of pain shot through her arms. She tugged at the grass and endured most of it. Taking out a bullet was quite painful….without screaming. A yelp was about to escape her mouth if it wasn't for her tongue biting.

"I'm sorry, but try not to move your right hand; otherwise it will take longer to get the thing out"

She whimpered an OK, and tightened her grip on the lamp, relaxing her right arm.

Not long after he managed to get it out. Amanda somehow fell asleep right after (she is a very heavy sleeper). Lucky there was a stream nearby. He washed the wound and began wrapping the bandage around the sleeping girl's arm.

Just as he finished, he heard an engine running, it was the men chasing after them. Mutt blew out the lights and brought Amanda to the car. The car had risen up when it crashed, so there was a crack underneath that allowed him and Amanda to hide under.

"Hey guys, I see the car, wait, it's crashed" said one of the men.

The vehicle stopped and checked out the car, luckily not under it.

"They must have escaped on foot, the car's engine's been damaged and there is way two scrawny little kids can fix it" said another, not acknowledging Mutt's mechanical specialty.

"You two stay here and search around, if you don't find anything go look for the other squads, the rest of you will go with me up the road" said one walking back to the vehicle.

As soon as the vehicle sped off, Mutt heard the two complaining.

"This is stupid; I mean really, does he expect us to look for them? I bet they're still running" said one.

"Let's just go back" said the other.

He let them take half an hour to walk before surfacing from under the car. He didn't notice but Amanda was awake, groggy, but awake.

Mutt managed to get away from the road and through the stream and into more forest (while carrying Amanda).

Before long, Mutt was already on his last leg of strength, he managed to get to a clearing before succumbing to his exhaustion.

Amanda was wide awake when this happened and she dragged Mutt over to a tree and let him sleep, while she was wide awake fixing her gun.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport, the Joneses were having a hard time looking for their luggage. Indy, who was far too busy, looking for the signs showing where the darn place was, bumped into a tall, skinny Asian man who looked no older than thirty.

"I'm sorry" Indy apologized.

"Dr. Jones?" the man asked.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked with the typical accent.

Indy looked closer, trying to see if he remember ever meeting this person before.

The man grew tired of his blankness.

"Don't you remember in India!!" he shouted.

"Shorty?!" he exclaimed.

With that they gave each other a big bear hug.

"Oh, this is my wife, Marion" Indy said almost forgetting she was there.

"It's nice to meet you" Shorty said shaking her hand.

"Now what are you doing here? Weren't you in Hawaii?"

"That was 3 months ago, now I'm being chased" he said.

"By who?"

"Some guy named Kao Kan"

Indy's eyes widened, "You too?"

"What happened for you?"

"My son and one of my students have been kidnapped"

"As bait I believe, but why did you bring your wife?"

"I wanted to come along, no one hurts my baby" she said confidently.

"I have a question; do you have a place to stay?"he said changing the subject.

The Joneses looked at each other and looked at him…and shook their heads negatively.

Shorty laughed, "You can stay over at my girlfriend's place, I think she'll allow it"

Indy paused for a minute…"You have a girlfriend!?"

* * *

tee hee! i had to add the grilfriend part...im still thinking up a name for her, but I'll get to it...

TRIVIA

KOTCS was 3 months ago, so...uh...yeah...let's just say it's near the beginning of september...Mutt would have turned 19 in the time...

The Twins are born in December...

...can't think up any more trivia...sorry...


	8. Father

_Knock! Knock! _Shorty began knocking on a bamboo door of an apartment.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a slim Asian lady, with her hair in a curly bob.

"Short Round!!" she cried pouncing on the Asian man (you'd be surprised how deep sleepers are in China are, especially in this apartment).

"Uh…this is my girlfriend, Anita So, Anita, These two are Indiana and Marion Jones" he said lying on the ground.

She got off Shorty and invited them in.

"She can't understand English very well but it's manageable" Shorty whispered to Indy.

Shorty walked over to her and began speaking in Chinese.

Indy went to the washroom to change while Marion began looking through the suitcases.

After a few minutes, Indy popped out of the washroom in his trademark outfit, with his whip and pistol.

"OK, you can leave your luggage here for now, Ms. Jones, are you sure you want to come along? Last chance to say no" Shorty inclined.

She opened a suitcase and pulled out a long, metal stick, a baseball bat.

"I'm sure I'm going" she said laying the thing on her shoulder.

The two shrugged, and went out the door, but not before Shorty giving Anita a kiss.

* * *

Mutt woke to the sound of splashing. He looked around to see a silhouette of someone, in the bushes. He slowly crawled over to get a closer look. It turns out that it was Amanda washing her mossy green, turtleneck sweater, which was terribly covered in blood and had several rips (the sleeves were already torn off to be used as washcloths). He looked at Amanda and instead of seeing her in her underwear; he saw her wearing a black halter top and her jeans. Her hair was tied in a braid and it was quite messy.

"And this was my favorite sweater too" she muttered.

Mutt accidentally stepped on a dead branch, letting it snap.

She turned to see Mutt watching. She immediately turned red and splashed him. He was crouching before she splashed, so he was on the ground afterwards. He got a good washing from that and opened his eyes to see a very pissed off Amanda.

"How long have you been sitting there for?" she asked, taking out the braid.

"Less than 30 seconds" he said truthfully.

"Oh, really?" she questioned, holding back her urge to slap him.

He nodded nervously.

"Well, I believe you" she said sighing. "Go ahead and wash up while you still can" she said pointing to the river.

"If you say so" he said, taking off his jacket and shirt, resulting in a blushing Amanda once more.

After about an hour of avoiding and staring, Amanda went to get her sweater. It was hanging on a branch nearby. It was dry so she immediately put it on. Mutt's jacket and shirt however were not dry so she had to bear staring at the half naked Mutt from time-to-time.

* * *

Both of Mutt's clothes finally dried and he put them on.

"What now?" he asked.

"Somehow get on the next flight out of China" she replied.

"Sounds easy" he said sarcastically. "Do you still have the necklace?"

She completely forgot about it and checked. It was still intact and around her neck.

"I'm surprised my dad hasn't taken it away yet"

He nodded, apparently **not** paying any attention.

Suddenly it hit him. "Wait a second, **you** dad?"

She looked at him with mixed emotion, in which he could not tell.

"My dad is Kao Kan".

His face changed to look like he got punched/stabbed in the stomach. "You mean this whole time, he was your dad!!" he exclaimed.

She nodded in a very reluctant way.

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapped. They turned to the direction and prepared for whatever was coming. She handed him a gun and told him he might need it.

Kao emerged from the bushes slowly walked closer to them, unarmed. While he slowly walked, the sounds of guns cocking came from random direction; his men were ready and armed.

They surrounded the two and took aim.

"Yes, I am Amanda's father and what a worthless daughter you have become, maybe I should have picked Lexi over you"

Amanda growled and glared, pointing the gun at him. Mutt carried his switchblade, annoyed that he did not keep the rapier from before. He brought up the gun and stood behind Amanda.

"I've got your back" he said.

"Last chance kids, surrender and live, or die a painful death"

"Like we'd listen to the likes of you" Both of them said smiling.

"OK then, everyone, aim! And-"Kao said before being cut off, by a loud crack. Something had caught Kao's hand and began pulling, he struggled against it and managed to pull it off.

It turns out it was the familiar bullwhip of Indiana Jones.

"Dad!" "Dr. Jones!" Amanda and Mutt said at the same time.

Indy held his own pistol at Kao. Marion clutched her bat tightly while Shorty grasped his dadao.

"You're late" grumbled an annoyed Mutt.

"Sorry, delays at the airport" he excused while Mutt rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Jones, it's nice to see you once again" interrupted Kao.

"And as for you, one, leave my son and Mary alone, and two, I have no idea what you want with –"

"It's Amanda" she said reluctantly.

"What?"

"I'll explain later, help us out here, or you won't get it" she notified.

With that the three adults separated, Indy went to help Mutt and Amanda while Marion and Shorty stuck as a group.

"Here son" Indy said giving him a rapier.

"How did you-"he said trailing off.

"A father's instinct and Shorty's ability to steal"

Mutt threw the gun back to Amanda so she could deal it out.

There were about 20 men so each had 4 men to beat/kill/K.O.

Indy was able to pull the arms away from the men, Mutt was able to stab them, Amanda could shoot 'em up, Shorty was able the slice the arms in half, and Marion could sneak from behind and bash them soundly.

After a few minutes of endless bashing, slicing, stabs, cracks and bullets, all the men were down except for Kao.

"5 against one Kao, surrender?" Indy asked pointing his pistol at Kao.

He backed to a tree and put his hands behind him, hiding something.

Kao smirked and raised one hand slowly, seeming like he was about to surrender.

"Not yet" he said gleefully, throwing an unidentified flying object (ha ha) that had smoke coming out of it. Everyone started collapsing to this mist.

"Sleeping gas.."said the succumbed Indy.

* * *

OK, I thank amber-chick for the very detailed review, and I am terribly sorry about Anita, but Shorty's girlfriend is a very minor character(meaning she would probably not make another appearance), and I don't want to seem like I'm plagiarizing from jibrew23…I swear I'm not and the Willie idea is his/ He did it first…

TRIVIA

All trivia has no or little part in the plot.

Lexi and Amanda's Mom was the one who filed the divorce.

Amanda is the older twin by 5 minutes.

The author of the fan fiction has a fear of electronic glitches (as well as snakes)

The author is a terrible writer(despite the As in english).


	9. Nausea

I was pretty busy during the weekend...and having another writer's block...enjoy what ever crap i have here...

* * *

"Watch the cage, there are important creatures in there that we need" muttered a sly dog of Kao. He had crooked hands and beaver-like teeth, and was balding.

Amanda was sore and tired, and also the only one awake from the gas, so far. She felt like she had a hangover, without the barfing spells. The killer headache was nerve-wrecking but she could live through it, however she could not stand for some reason. The cage she was in barred and cover with a cream-colored cloth, making it impossible to make out any through the translucent material. Amanda was not the only in the cage, the Joneses family and Shorty were still sound asleep.

She checked to see if her necklace was where it should be, it was not. She looked around, before concluding that her dad had taken it. She tried to shake Mutt awake, along with the others, though it was no use. She sighed in annoyance, and listened for anything that would help her figure out where she was. Before long she began hearing laughter which sounded like a dying chipmunk's. That's when she saw something lift the side of cloth her back was facing; it was also the side she was closest to. She turned to see a man whose snickering made him look like a shrew. She glared at him with an unblinking stare.

"It's nice to see you are awake, Amanda" he said in a way which made goose bumps appear.

She grabbed him by the collar and faced him. "Where are we going?" she demanded.

"I can not tell you, it will ruin the surprise" he said smiling.

She clenched her free hand, and gave a punch right to his nose, breaking it. It left a bloody residue on her hand but she ignored it. It released her rage at the time. But triggered more attention, which meant guns cocking. She backed away from the edge of the cage, and into someone whom she didn't see. She turned to see Mutt smile and look at the men behind.

"Leave her alone" he said angered and seemingly protective as he wrapped himself around her, in a way that allowed them to hear each other breathing. She felt safe in his arms, but not for long.

"We don't want to kill her, only show her what respect means" The 'shrew' man said, still holding his broken nose.

"Over my dead body" he challenged.

But before a gunshot was heard, another person had walked into the room, wondering what was going on.

"Stand down!" he yelled, which made the rest of them lower their guns.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he yelled at the shrew man.

"I was trying to show the girl respect" he said meekly.

The other man swore and slapped him across the face, which should have been much more painful due to his shattered nose.

"All of you use your weapons only when you need it, and you! Go up to the bridge, and why the hell were you down here anyway?" he said directing it to the shrew man.

After the man left, the cloth dropped over the side of the cage once more. Letting them have their privacy.

Amanda gave Mutt a kiss on his cheek, and a hug. Unknown to them, the adults had awoken and witnessed them embracing. Amanda caught this and pulled away from Mutt, who was confused.

Amanda began blushing and turned away from them; While Mutt noticed his parents watching and began scratching the back of his neck, making no eye contact with anyone.

"Son, come here" Indy said seemingly annoyed. No guy ever wanted his parents witnessing his love life, everyone, except the Joneses family, who seemed proud of him.

"Mutt, is this the first time you've fallen in love?" Indy asked, in a way that seemed pleased.

"Mutt's never told me about any girl before" Marion said giggling.

"You are a happy man Jones!" Shorty said joyfully.

"Mom! Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Mutt whined.

* * *

The ride was horrible. Bumps and seemingly endless swivels. So endless that Mutt became nauseous and queasy. Marion tried to comfort him, though it was no use. Mutt started moaning continuously as he lay there with a greenish tint to his face.

"I think I'm gonna barf" he complained.

"Come on son, hold it in a little longer" Indy hoped.

"I can not hold it in! I will puke and there is nothing you can do!" he yelled back, still in pain.

"Find something for Mutt to barf in!" Shorty yelled.

Marion grabbed Indy's fedora, but he instantly pulled it back.

"Not my hat!" he said clearly annoyed.

"Then what!?" yelled Marion.

"Anything but my hat!" he yelled back.

At this time, Mutt was holding it in, just barely.

While the two parents were arguing, Amanda went to search around the cell, and saw a guy sleeping (and snoring) with his helmet to the side. She grabbed it and shoved it into Mutt's chest, in time just for him to throw it all out. She turned away in repulsion, this was definitely the most disgusting thing she's ever done for a guy.

Has soon as he finished, she put the helmet full of vomit back next to the sleeping guy, just in time for someone to walk into the room again.

"Attention!" he yelled, waking the sleeping guy. He did not notice the vomit in his helmet and it immediately put it on. There was a loud splat which echoed the room. The flap suddenly opened revealing a very pissed off soldier covered in vomit.

"What happened to you?" Amanda asked who was nearest to him.

"Did you take my helmet?" he asked almost ready to punch her.

"Helmet? What helmet?" she lied.

"Don't play games with me, you took my helmet and stuck this crap in it!!" he said pointing to the vomit.

"Then what were you doing sleeping on duty?" she asked.

"Sleeping on duty!? You go upstairs and clean up, and get someone to take your place!" yelled the other man.

The flap cover once again and the family cheered. Mutt was still nauseous but not as much.

* * *

LOL i laughed while writing the vomit part.

TRIVIA

...The author is writing this as she goes...

Mutt has dated but is very secretive about his relationships...if anyone wants to know


End file.
